I'll Kill Her
by Sandy'sgotagun
Summary: Os inspiré de la chanson de SoKo. Elle aurait tant aimé vivre cette histoire d'amour dont elle avait si souvent rêvée. Mais cela n'arriva pas, à cause d'Elle. Pour ça, elle voulait la tuer. Elle allait la tuer. Rating K , Ron/Hermione post poudlard, just enjoy!


_Salut à tous ! Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que je ne gagne rien en publiant cet OS. Les paroles de la chanson dont je me suis inspirée ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Il s'agit de la chanson I'll Kill Her de SoKo. _

_Ha oui ! N'hésitez pas à remplir la petite case en bas... j'adore les reviews... ! _

_xx :) enjoy !_

Il était 21h49 et toujours aucun appel de lui. Cela faisait des heures que j'attendais que mon portable vibre. _A vrai dire, j'avais attendu toute la journée._ Il devait m'appeler, il allait le faire. Bien sûr qu'il allait le faire. C'était ce que je m'étais répétée toute la journée, oui. Et comme d'habitude, j'essayais de me rassurer stupidement.

Il ne m'appellerait pas. Il était trop tard. J'avais pensé qu'on serait sortis. On serait allés voir le nouveau _Tarantino_, parce que ça faisait des mois que tu m'en parlais, et je t'aurais fait plaisir, comme toujours. On aurait passé un bon moment, c'est sûr, car je passais toujours des bons moments avec toi. Pendant le film, j'aurais admiré cette moue que tu fais quand tu es concentré. J'aurais sourit. Après le film, tu m'aurais proposé d'aller dans ce si bon restaurant japonais, dans cette petite ruelle pavée, si romantique. J'aurais aimé que tu te rappelles à quel point j'aimais les sushis. Et je n'aurais rien dit, mais j'aurais deviné que tu voulais simplement passer plus de temps avec moi. Tu n'aurais pas eu envie de rentrer chez toi, dans ton petit appartement près du Vieux Nice, sans moi. Je n'aurais presque rien commandé sur la carte, en prétextant avoir un petit appétit, alors que mon ventre aurait hurlé. Tu m'aurais regardée manger avec ton sourire ravageur. Je serais devenue toute rouge, et j'aurais baissé la tête vers mon assiette japonaise. Je me serais intéressée à toutes les histoires de famille que tu m'aurais racontées. Je sais que tu es très famille, que tu es très attaché à tes nombreux frères et soeurs, contrairement à moi. Je m'y serais intéressée, juste pour toi. Plus tard, tu l'aurais deviné. _Oui, plus tard, quand on se serait mariés._  
Tu ne m'aurais pas laissée finir mon plat, tu aurais pris ma main dans la tienne. "Tu as les mains chaudes", tu me l'aurais encore fait remarqué. J'ai toujours aimé t'entendre radoter, même quand tu étais trop jeune pour cela. Tu m'aurais plaquée avec force contre le mur de briques, dans cette adorable petite impasse aux charmes parisiens. Un couple serait passé, nous aurait dévisagés, car notre baiser aurait été trop passionné. Tu aurais adoré les embarrasser, et je serais encore devenue rouge. Tous les deux, on sait comment ce baiser se serait terminé… _Chez toi ou chez moi ? Peu importe, ça aurait été divin. _Tu m'aurais regardée dormir, j'aurais trouvé ça bizarre, mais je me serais repassée la scène une centaine de fois dans ma tête. Nous aurions pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble, _oui ça fait couple, beurk._ Mais nous serions restés ensemble, quand même. Tu m'aurais proposée d'aller dans un parc, peu importe lequel, mais te connaissant, ça aurait été le plus beau, et le plus grand, sûrement. _Quelque chose qui te ressemble quoi !_

_Ensemble. Comme ce mot résonne bien quand je pense à toi. Enfin à nous._

Et ça aurait été sur un banc, près d'une source d'eau de ce merveilleux parc, que tu m'aurais avoué tes sentiments. Non, tu ne m'aurais pas fait une déclaration bâteau et dégoulinante de romantisme. Non, toi tu aurais juste plongé tes beaux yeux marrons dans les miens, en me disant "Je t'aime".  
Mais bon, tu ne m'a pas appelée. Et tu ne le feras pas. Alors tout ça n'a pas pu arriver. Et je suis certaine que c'est de sa faute. Summer. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver, à elle ? Une grande blonde, et potiche en plus ! C'est pour les potes, c'est ça ? C'est pour te la jouer devant eux ? Les rendre jaloux ? Là c'est toi que je trouve pathétique. _Tu aurais pu m'appeler.  
_Toute la journée, j'ai pensé que tu allais le faire. Si elle n'existait pas, tu l'aurais fait. Je pourrais la tuer.

Nous aurions pu avoir une belle relation, toi et moi. J'aurais rencontré tes amis à l'_Oxford_, ce petit pub anglais qu'on aimait tant. Nous aurions bu quelques verres avec eux, tu aurais quelques fois pressé ma cuisse, pour montrer que je t'appartenais. Cela m'aurait arraché un sourire timide, je le sais parce qu'à cet instant j'y pense et je souris. Ils m'auraient aimée, c'est sûr, ils m'auraient trouvée tellement drôle. "Elle est sympa ta nouvelle copine ! Elle est cool, garde la celle-là !" c'est ce qu'ils t'auraient dit. Je le sais parce que tu me l'aurais répété, parce que tu te serait senti fier d'être avec moi. Le lendemain, tu m'aurais proposé de rencontrer ton père et ta mère. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'officiel, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne te ferais pas un coup pareil." tu m'aurais dit ça pour me rassurer, car tu sais que, comme toi, j'ai peur de l'engagement. J'aime les relations simples. Mais j'aurais apprécié le fait que tu m'aimes assez pour me présenter à tes parents. Je sais que c'est important à tes yeux, alors j'aurais accepté.  
Tu aurais pris la peine de me tenir par la taille pour passer la porte. Je me serais bien habillée, bien maquillée, pour leur plaire. On se serait tous assis sur le fabuleux divan en cuir. Sauf ta mère, qui serait restée debout, car elle aime s'occuper de ses invités, les allés-retours de la cuisine au salon etc… "Elle est très belle" c'est ce que j'aurais pensé en la voyant dans sa robe crayon, en mousseline. "Comme son fils" ça c'est ce que j'aurais pensé en te regardant passionnément. Nous nous serions très bien entendues, elle m'aurait glissé à l'oreille "s'il-vous-plait, faîtes-nous quelques beaux bébés !". Cette idée m'aurait traversé l'esprit en admirant la qualité de tes gênes.  
Et quelques années plus tard, nous voilà dans un hôpital au Japon. Moi mettant au monde nos deux adorables bambins, Tom et Suzanne, et toi me pressant la main. En me faisant croire que même toute rouge, pleine de sueur et avec le mascara qui dégouline, j'étais la plus belle femme au monde. Je n'en t'en aurais jamais voulu de m'avoir menti ce jour-là.

Je pense que nous aurions pu avoir une de ces belles histoires d'amours, que l'on voit dans ces films à l'eau de rose. Ceux que j'aime et que tu n'aimes pas. _Même si je sais qu'au fond tu les aimes.  
_Mais tu n'as pas appelé, alors ce n'est pas près d'arriver.  
Tout ça c'est de sa faute. Je la tuerai.

Je sais très bien que tu es conscient qu'elle est une vraie salope. Enfin, j'espère que tu le sais ! Je la hais. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, qu'elle ne coiffe même pas… Mais quelle salope ! Ses cheveux hirsutes, ouais ! Elle a l'air conne avec sa touffe. "Summer est vraiment intelligente, elle fait beaucoup de sport et elle s'intéresse à tellement de choses ! J'aime beaucoup parler avec elle, tu devrais essayer une fois ! Je suis certain que vous vous entendriez bien, toutes les deux" si un jour tu me dis ça. Je crois que c'est toi que je tuerai. Tu sais très bien que si tu sors avec elle, elle te laissera tomber pour un de ces mannequins qu'elle fréquente souvent dans son club de sport. "Elle est partie avec Brandon. Oui le grand blond, bien foutu." c'est ce que tu me diras quand tu pleureras sur mon épaule. _Oui, parce que tu pleureras sur MON épaule_. Je serais encore là, la bonne poire, pour te consoler.

Tu pourrais m'appeler, quand même ! _Tu avais dis que tu le ferais_. En même temps si cette blondasse t'éloigne de moi, tu risques pas de m'appeler ! Elle a volé mon futur avec toi. Elle essaie de tout faire écrouler entre nous.  
Si je la trouve. Si je la trouve, je la tuerais pour de bon. J'en suis capable.

* * *

Je la tuerai !

Tu sais que j'en suis capable, mec.

* * *

Envoyé ? Non. Repose ce téléphone. C'est à lui de t'appeler.


End file.
